Thirteen Letters
by Unluckygriffon
Summary: Its funny how M is the thirteenth letter, M is for Monster just like Kira. A drabble on many of the underloved or overloved characters.


Disclaimer: Me dun own Death Note, though like the rest of the world I wish I did.

1# A is for Arrogance

Light was never wrong, he was the top student in the country for god sakes! He knew he wasn't wrong to kill those first two people. He hadn't known that the Death Note would actually work. Besides, they were rotten, maggots in the proverbial apple. So he couldn't be wrong when he killed the third person, or the fourth or the fifth.

How dare L challenge him? A _god_... or the closest to one could get, he was a better god then that oafish shinigami Ryuk could ever be.

At least he killed people for the better of other people. From Ryuk's description, not to mention Ryuk himself, the shinigami were a bunch of lazy, gambling brain dead morons too scared to die but not afraid to kill.

Isn't it funny how the very people Light Yagami wished to kill were exactly like the ones who gave him this power to begin with? Laughable and L was the first word of laughable. That slimy arrogant bastard would get knocked off his high horse sooner or later and Light would be the one to take the saddle.

However, even if L _was_ a slimy arrogant bastard, he was a smart one, a challenge, a challenge worthy of the great Kira.

He was happy to except the challenge.

He was almost happy that L was too smart (or cowardly) to really show himself on television.

He was slightly annoyed with the fact to be found.

He was down right pissed to be out smarted numerous times.

Oh well, he would kill the arrogant bug eventually.

Of course Light never considered the fact "It takes one to know one."

2# B is for Boredom

Ryuk had been _so_ bored with the other Shinigami. Sure, they were fun to hang around with in the beginning but after a couple hundred... or thousand... years they got kinda tiresome. Gambling was pretty much worthless; they didn't have much to gamble _with_ never mind to gamble _on_. Stealing Death Notes was the same, it was amusing to see the others squirm like worms (Ironic considering Sidoh looked like he was a relative), but all of them were easy to outsmart.

So dropping his stolen Death Note into the human realm seemed decent enough fun, after all it wasn't really _his _Death Note. Even if by some obscure chance it might just land on some poor unsuspecting idiots head and kill them it was Sidohs...

Hehehe, death by death note how amusing. He could dream couldn't he?

Unfortunately (Or fortunately take your pick), it didn't land and/or kill some random civilian it landed on the ground. Ryuk doubted bugs could write... oh, yet another insult to the likes of Sidoh. Digressing, Ryuk's patience had never been that exceptional, he was a hawk not a buzzard, so waiting for someone was not an option.

When he found out Light Yagami (How amusing his last name was when spelled backwards!) had found it, he was as happy as a clam. If clams could be happy. The fact Light's mother liked apples only sweetened the deal, quite literally.

Ah, Light, the psychotic mass murdering teen could make any shinigami smile and trying to make it sound reasonable was funny too. Ryuk felt like he was watching the Soprano's only less shooting and more laughs.

3# C is for Crimson.

Misa had never loved someone as much as she loved Light. It was a fact, not an opinion, she felt so devoted she'd off anyone to be with him. Rem was nice to her, and Misa Amane loved her, and knew Rem loved her even more. If she ever had to choose she would choose Light.

Light was quite literally her light.

When she heard about Kira she always pictured him to be a middle aged, prim and proper man, who was polite but slightly anti-social. She had been half right. Yet so very wrong. Light was so young! He was obviously smart, polite, and handsome to boot! Maybe he was a little uptight, maybe he didn't love her but she would change that!

So years after meeting him she reveled in his touch, his seemingly caring smile... she ignored the tiny whispers in her head that said he was using her. Light may seem cold at times, but he was just stressed.

She wondered sometimes what color she liked the most. His doe brown eyes that seemed to brighten her day when he smiled cheerily, she liked those moments and that color. However, those crimson orbs that stared down at her from his perch standing infront of her (and ultimately above her)... they were gorgeous, entrancing.

Like a snake waiting to snap her up, but she would never notice because of his hypnotic stare.

She sometimes wondered if her eyes changed from ocean blue (Her mother loved her eyes, they reminded her of Misa's father) to the same crimson she admired.

"Who are you?" He'd ask.

She'd never answer because he would answer his own question all the time.

Sometimes, it was an answer of; beautiful. Others times it would be; My Second Kira (She liked the way he said 'My' with a purr), or he'd say her name with a special tone... caring.

Her favorite would always be "My Goddess" just the way his red eyes danced with the words.

How she missed that gaze, she hated seeing the crimson hearts in all the shop windows...

They never matched Lights crimson gaze.

4# D is for Desire

Rem found it funny that Gelus had died the way he had. He had been named for the very opposite reason he had died. Ha! He had always made comments on how the humans were so very lucky.

Lucky her ass.

He had pined about how they didn't live in a hellhole (How very wrong he'd been), how they ate nice food, lived without betrayal (Light that slime ball!), and didn't worry about falling in love...

Perhaps he'd been right... The shinigami were blessed, they didn't have to worry about dying if they wanted to, and they'd just leech life from those pathetic creatures that multiplied like bunnies. How most wished humans were like bunnies, they wouldn't get so attached to something that was so stupid, so beautiful, so lucky... so human...

Oh dear, it seems Rem had confused her descriptions.

When Gelus had died he had saved Misa, at first Rem thought it absolutely worthless, why save something so... happy? Rem mused for days why Gelus suddenly changed his opinion on if humans were lucky.

No, his opinions hadn't changed... just his perspective. She decided this when she gave Misa the Death Note, she didn't know why she had, maybe the same reason Ryuk had given his to Light. Boredom. Or maybe she had done it out of curiosity, curiosity onto why Gelus liked Misa so much.

She found out why, Misa Amane knew how to brighten anyone's day, even a shinigami. She was hard not to like. After following her around like a lost puppy, Rem soon grew attached, she knew it was deadly but...

She felt the desire to protect her, the desire to be with her, the desire to wash away the dirt and impurity that Light threatened to dump on her innocence.

Desires are what make fire burn.

Rem knew that when she saw her body dissolve into ashes before her very eyes.

5# E is for Elementary

Watari remembered when L Lawliet was just a small boy sitting by his side staring up at the giant cold world fear in his eyes. L had been so small then, he almost couldn't accept the fact the tall, bedraggled, and otherwise odd man before him had been that boy once.

He had seen an emotionally scarred and devastated boy, a tired and sad teenager, and now an emotionless wall of a man.

How Watari wished he hadn't noticed that boy sitting curled up in the corner, the boy reading 'War and Peace' at the age of eight. If he hadn't maybe L would have had a chance to stabilize himself. Then again, Lawliet loved solving riddles.

Whether the riddle be bullets in a body or a riddle in a book. Oh, Ryuk would like that joke. It was funny really. Watari wasn't really all that worried L would die... he was far too clever; he was more worried about his mental state.

How he despised Light, how he made L a wreck. No one but Watari himself saw that L was absolutely terrified that he had been wrong. After all if he was wrong now, then that could mean he had mistakenly put people to death by being wrong. Second guessing was L's ultimate fear.

Because when a court made a decision, it was very hard to change its mind.

L didn't like being wrong, he was too meticulous; Watari knew L was always right, Light the little brat had to be Kira. L was like Sherlock Homes, he was always right for his many or few facts.

If L was Sherlock then Watari was Watson.

If L said it was then in Watari's eyes it was "Elementary my dear Watari."

6# F is for Fear

Mello found it ironic that Near's name rhymed with something he barely expressed. Sure, Near said he was afraid openly but never even flinched if a gun was aimed at his head.

Mello found that irritating to no end, for even Mello himself flinched slightly at the thought of dying. Leave it to Near to have one _more_ thing to have one up on him about. Mello found that irritating too.

So naturally Mello took one small comfort in accepting his old friend Matt on his little tour of terror. Matt could give a rat's ass if Mello was one up on him on nearly everything. He was competitive sure, but he found a sadistic pleasure in seeing Mello throw hissy fits when Matt did top him...

Oh dear, that was quite the innuendo wasn't it? Can't be helped.

Mello wouldn't be caught dead admitting he was second to anyone, wouldn't be caught dead he was afraid of anything. Wouldn't be caught dead on purpose. Mello was afraid to die. Few knew it. If they did the only way they lived is if they were extremely close. Or if they were just useful... for example Near and Matt.

His fear of death was connected to his fear of being in second. L had been in second place, look where that landed him. Coming in first was the only fool proof way of living.

However, how odd was it that when he found out Near had _actually_ missed something, that Near was _actually_ in second, that Mello no longer wanted to be in first...

Maybe being in first was too boring; maybe coming in first was just too daunting.

Death was daunting but not nearly as terrifying as being in first place.

He held no more fear of death... even when he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest, his last glimpse of life was the cross hanging over the steering wheel.

Odd how he feared death before... he never realized how much the cross looked like a one...

7# G is for Grieve

Sayu loved her family, it was perfect! How many people could say that? Her father was the deputy director, and highly respected by even his superiors. Her mother was pretty, kind, and always there to love them and spoil them rotten. Her brother was possibly the best brother in the world.

Few teenagers could say that about their siblings, most bitching and whining about something their sister/brother stole. Not Sayu or Light could say that, Light protected his little sister, and treated her like a best friend. Sayu admired him, he was her absolute idol, and he was smart, kind, and handsome! It was like he was a god or something!

Sayu hardly noticed the dark looks and slightly sinister looks on Lights face, no; she was too worried her dad would get killed by Kira. She was too worried about her damned math.

She knew something was wrong when her father had a heart attack, she knew something was even more wrong when Light disappeared. Sure her mother believed that her father was too busy to come home, and sure her mother believed that Light just was too busy with college and that new apartment.

Call it a sixth sense but Sayu knew that _someone_ had to be lying through their teeth. And then suddenly things were back to total normalcy... but that made it all the more strange. Even after Light moved to an apartment nearby with his girlfriend, and dad came home. Something was off.

Coming home like nothing had happened after so many months...

A little mysterious? No, not at all!

A few years later and when that dark figure had snatched her she had been terrified; she thought she was going to die. She grieved the thought of not being able to redo all she had done wrong. When she found she wouldn't die, she still grieved she could never fully come out of it. It was all her fault that stupid book had been given too those awful people.

It was her fault her father died.

She expected he'd die someday, what with him being a cop, but she never expected it to come so soon, so fast.

She could barely mourn over his death when Light went too.

All the things she respected destroyed, and even the only person she could look to for support Misa had died soon after. Misa had turned around and spat in her face with a tearful mentions of "Light was god, Light was Kira.". And by god it ripped her appart...

She grieved the loss of her brother, she grieved that he had turned into such a fool; she grieved for all those who had lost their lives.

But mostly she grieved for the death of all her respect.

8# H is for Habit

Humans had such an odd way of comforting themselves; hell was like coal in your stocking for the adults. Near always found the way humans coped to be so drab. Why did they clamor and hope for an ultimate deity?

It was obvious that there was no god that created earth in seven days, there was no Garden of Eden, and there was no Adam or Eve. These were ridiculous thoughts; they said humans were one of the most adaptable creatures in the universe. Yet still, they refused to relinquish past theories of existence to darkness even if they were proved inconsistent.

Near found it funny, he also found it intriguing.

It was proof that if a society was given a chance to change that they would refuse it for the most part.

Humans were awful when it came to habits, and then Lidner would complain about how her cat refused to relieve itself in the litter box? Hmph. Yet even as he complained about habits he wondered about heaven and hell.

Was a place that would please everyone really be able to exist? Everyone's idea of nirvana was different. Sure it would be easy to make a place that everyone thought was hell, suffering was much easier to establish then pleasure.

He sometimes wondered where L went, where Kira went, where Mello and Matt would go. He was almost sure that L would go to heaven but could he be sure? Was this deity so forgiving as to forgive Light of his actions? He doubted it. With Mello and Matt he was never quite sure, they did bad things for all the right reasons.

Then Near always wondered what would happen to him? He'd always smile and cut off his thinking here.

Yes that is why humans believed in such ridiculous things such as heaven and hell. Comfort, conscience, punishment... and of course habit.

9# I is for Ignorance

Matsuda wasn't an idiot, no matter how much people thought of him as a child or a moron or a retard he wasn't. No, he wasn't as bright as Light (hey! He rhymed!), nor was he as smart as L. He still wasn't a complete moron.

He did have a brain; he just was at times too impulsive to use it. He could think quickly on his feet when he had to, such as the time he was caught in Yotsuba.

He did act foolish at times, he knew he did, but he started feeling stressed when everyone was quiet and depressed. He almost felt like it was his _duty_ to make an idiot out of himself, so everyone could laugh.

Even if that laugh was slightly strained.

Matsuda liked Light for the fact he seemed like the only one who knew his intentions, he was the only other one who knew when to lighten the mood (Hehe, lighten... Light-kun).

Light was for the most part all smiles even when chained to L, he'd always laugh at Matsuda's silly acts. Then he'd turn around and start working again, and after Higuchi died the smiles faded almost instantly.

When Matsuda found out Light was Kira, he was devastated, angry beyond belief and just plain confused. Matsuda had known as time went by the clues were all pointing at Light.

He knew now after a year he'd always been in denial. The smart and happy teen couldn't possibly be a mass murderer.

How wrong he'd been, or maybe he had known he just didn't want to.

He couldn't believe the smiling cheery Light, could turn around and smile so venomously laugh so sinisterly. He'd never seen Light's brown eyes so unbearably blood red in his life... almost as red as the blood as the bullets shot into his body.

Anger won over sadness... how could Light talk about his father so cruelly?

"Fool." That's what he called him he couldn't completely remember what Light had said but he remembered Light screaming at him. How he was an idiot how he thought Matsuda had been the only one who understood him. "_SHOOT THEM_!" He'd screeched.

Matsuda knew Light was dead from the moment of his panic attack. Matsuda still denied the fact Light was Kira even years after, even if he knew it.

He wished he hadn't.

Ignorance truly was bliss.

10# J is for Justice

"Delete, Delete, Delete." Teru Makami always hissed repeatedly, those nightmares of humiliation, those nightmares of the unjust ruling the world were coming to an end.

Teru loved the feeling of power, loved the feeling of pursuing justice. He didn't even notice the fact his thought of purity was only dirtying the waters. It didn't register in his head that he was killing people, that he was just as bad as those murderers.

God wanted him to do this! Those damned SPK members were only threatening god because they were demons! How dare they threaten the great Kira?

Teru would do anything for the man known as Kira, he was justice, he knew what Makami wanted, and in return Makami would do as god wanted.

It never hit him until he was suddenly hand cuffed that his god wasn't so all powerful as he originally thought, this pathetic man squirming on the floor was a lunatic.

What if god didn't really exist? No! That wasn't true! He had just been controlled by demons! Either the child was the devil trying to trick him, or the god, the pathetic man was the devil.

What was god?

Who was justice?

Watching his god die before him proved so much...

Justice was dying.

11# K is for Killer

Takada never doubted that Kira was wrong; she believed that what he was doing was for the better of mankind. She knew economics' well enough, she knew there was a population problem, she knew there was a crime rate problem, and she knew there were pollution problems.

As far as she was concerned Kira was clearing all these problems quickly and in one fell swoop. She always said that if people complained, they were just concerned about their past crimes; they weren't concerned with the deaths at all.

She had many debates with Light over this. She almost had fun arguing over moral rights and wrongs. Light was good at debates, almost outsmarting her at every turn.

She always noticed he seemed pleased with her when they debated on Kira. She always thought with a twinge of pride, it was the fact he liked having challenging debates.

That is until he suddenly appeared after four years of disappearing on her and suddenly bluntly admitted (after much meticulous moves) he was Kira. It was her dream, the one person she admired the most other then Kira was the same person _as_ Kira!

When he asked her to be his partner in crime... literally, she couldn't deny the offer. She knew what she was getting into.

Even when she was kidnapped she knew what to do, he'd prepared her for every inevitable event. She had never seen anyone die right in front of her; it disturbed her to no end to see Mello let out a shuddering gasp, clutching at his heart until he buckled forward. Eyes going unfocused, steering wheel spinning slightly.

The crash into the church wasn't nearly as unpleasant as the sight of the mans body.

She knew what to expect when she called, she knew what to say.

She didn't know what hit her when her mind went blank and the sudden notion of a burning church snapped into her head. If she and Mello were found, Light might get caught! Or even worse, the public might find the Death Note!

The public never knew of the Death Note, nor did they know why the truck suddenly exploded. Light smiled with a smug satisfaction.

He'd lost one piece but it wasn't quite enough to bring the great Kira down.

12# L is for Loser

L had never really lost many matches in his life; he preferred reading over games when he was smaller. Chess, Checkers and Tennis were the only games he was relatively good at. His mind raced as he placed the pieces methodically... or predicted how the opponent would try to get the ball past him.

He supposed he did have one other game he liked other then chess, checkers and tennis. He was rather fond of the game that most called just plain "Justice."

Each movement was like that of a chess game, each thought was well thought out. The only real difference with games and his own game of "Justice" is if you lost you more often then not would end up dead. That wasn't very fun, not very fun at all. L might not have been particularly terrified of death, but he wasn't suicidal either.

The fortunate part was L never lost games without a fight, until the Kira case waltzed into the office begging to be opposed. It was a challenge, a game he knew he might not win. He liked the thought of perhaps not winning for once.

When the case spun around and he suddenly found himself chained to a very handsome teenager and quite literally perplexed on whom Kira was, he was mildly worried. Being chained to a former murder suspect didn't do well for the nerves, nor did finding a murderous note book for that matter. He was fond of Light Yagami, yes, very much so. However, when the teenager got his meglo-murderous claws on the note book he had a feeling that his king was in a checkmate.

Oh, how right he was. He lost, he knew he'd lost when Watari went down, he knew he'd lost when he felt a sharp pain lance his heart.

Died by a broken heart. Ha! How very fitting.

However, even if L had lost, which he would admit with some minor pride in Light, he knew the battle wasn't completely over. L had noticed of all the players on the chess board the prince wasn't one of them.

Light never knew what hit him.

Ha, ha, ha.

I hear Hell is rather warm this time of year, I wouldn't know, Heavens too nice to see for myself.

13# M is for Monster

Monster, Murder, Moronic.

All of them seemed to fit so it really doesn't matter.

* * *

A/N: I've never written in Death Note... actually I haven't written for years so this is basically my first fic, this isn't beta'd or anything and probably isn't completely correct in timelines but if you tell me what is correct I'll consider editing it. Anyway hope you liked it. 

And if I get enough comments I might add a bonus about Death Note: Another Note... maybe.


End file.
